


Bedtime Stories

by armineous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armineous/pseuds/armineous
Summary: Attack on Titan one-shots!Contains sexual content. Please proceed with caution.Also in Wattpad, under the same name and same username
Kudos: 6





	1. Dominance (Armin Arlert)

**"OI, ARMIN," YOU HUMMED** as you stormed into the study, walking in on your boyfriend still typing his way through the report he was making. "It's past nine, shouldn't you be joining me in bed?"

Armin completely ignoring you, muttering the words he was typing. You leaned your shoulder against the doorframe, studying him with no plan of leaving until you got a reply.

He finally turned to you and calmly responded, "You go ahead, I'll join you right after I finish."

You heaved an agitated sigh. "When's that due?"

"Next week," he nonchalantly replied as he went back to typing. "Seriously, (Y/N), just go back— _Hey!"_

You knew you screwed up the moment you walked towards his table and with one swift movement, shut his laptop with a snap. At first, he just sat in his seat, gripping the armrest tightly as he gaped at you. Then the confusion expression changed into a smug one, which honestly heightened your excitement. After all, pissed Armin was _your_ kink.

" _Oops!"_ you exclaimed innocently, batting your eyelids with such exaggeration. "I didn't mean that! I'm sorry, let me just—" You turned around and took a step forward, only to get hoisted up in the air by your blond boyfriend. " _W-Wha_ — Put me down, Armin!"

You came crashing onto his desk, your back slamming hard on the cold wood. You groaned softly as pain spread on your back. Your eyes fell upon Armin, who was studying you like a painting from a museum. "That hurt, you little shit," you cursed as you tried sitting up, only to be pushed down back into the table. "Your laptop—"

"I put it away," he growled as his hands settled on your thighs, racing them up and down before grabbing hold of them, pulling you closer to him so that he was between your legs. "You pissed me off, my love, so I guess I'm going to have to _destroy_ you."

You smirked at him, wanting to anger him more just so he'd go even rougher on you. You've never really seen him dominate you in bed, since most of the time, you would be the top. To have him assert dominance was definitely a turn on, and you'd do anything to make sure he'd stay like that till the end.

"Really now?" you challenged him with a mocking tone. " _Tch,_ don't make me believe things you can't do, Arlert."

His breath hitched and for a moment, you saw his eyes widen before he lowered his face and huskily muttered, "Alright then. How about we play a game? You can't make a single sound while I'm teasing you. If you managed to survive, I'll reward you. But if you don't, well then, you'll be punished."

You gulped uncomfortably as you propped yourself up on your elbows to get a better look at him. You weren't even sure if this was the Armin you knew, but one thing was certain—that you were already _soiled_. You felt your cheeks warm as you felt the familiar pool of desire ripple in your lower abdomen. Not wanting to wait any longer, you nodded profusely, awaiting his next move.

But he just stared down at you, his eyes hungrily running up and down your still clothed body. You watched as he yawned, turning around and walking away. "H-Hey, where the hell are you going?" you asked him, need resonating in your voice.

You heard him laugh as he stood by the doorframe. "Do you really want to be fucked on the table?" he chuckled. "I wouldn't overestimate its capacity to withstand the weight of both of us, dear. I want you to go up to the bedroom and strip into your underwear when you get there... _or else."_

You gulped at that last word, although you hastily helped yourself up from the table and quickly got up the stairs whilst unbuttoning your pajamas and discarding your bottoms. Just as you were about to climb up the bed, you felt a presence fast approaching, but when you were about to turn your head, you were stopped with something cold and metallic wrapping around both wrists.

_Clink._

"What the fuck—"

Before you could even finish your sentence, you heard Armin grunt from behind you, "Lay down on the bed. We're doing something... _different._ "

The way he told you that with his mouth so close to your ear that his breath tickled your skin made a soft moan escape from your lips as you felt a shiver run down your spin. Without hesitation, you walked to the bed and lay on the sheets, Armin hovering over you seconds later to close the other halves of your two handcuffs on the headboard. You spread your legs a little, not sure why you were so eager for penetration.

Then he fished for something from his pocket. Your eyes widened when you saw him showcasing his black cravat, tugging on both ends of it before letting it slide up the inside of your thigh, then up your body. You shuddered in anticipation, the hairs on your arms standing as you felt the cloth brush through your stomach and up your chest until it reached your eyes. You knew what it was and you didn't need to be told what to do next.

Before he could utter a single word, you lifted your head up from the pillows and let him wrap the cravat over your eyes. When he was done, you sank back into the pillows, trembling a little since you were slightly nervous. All of your senses had been basically blocked off and oh how you longed to see what was going on in the room.

You flinched when you heard a glass filled with something solid slamming against the table, followed by the shuffling of sheets and dips in the mattress. Then there was silence and all movement seemed to cease, but that didn't last for long.

You gasped when you felt something cold and wet run up from your knee to the inside of your thigh painfully slow, teasingly stopping just centimeters away from your crotch. _Ice._

"You're not allowed to make any kind of sound, remember?" you heard your boyfriend remind you in a low raspy tone, locating him right in front of you. "You wouldn't like the punishment, Y/N, so I recommend you start taking our agreement seriously. Do you understand?"

You couldn't answer verbally because you already had your mouth shut to prevent any kind of pleased sound from dripping out like crazy, so instead, you nodded. There was a chuckle before you felt another piece of the cold block press against your nipple, making your body squirm while you gathered all your strength to silence yourself.

To be honest, you weren't sure why you were two times aroused—or maybe more than that. Was it the blindfold? Maybe the fact that you couldn't move from the bed even if your feet were basically free. Clouded in your thoughts, it was only a matter of time that you felt no more movement coming from the other party. Nothing was pressed against you or anything. Where was he?

You flinched when the sheets underneath you wrinkled once again, then you felt your legs being spread apart even more, before you felt a warm blunt tip press against your pussy. You gasped at the sudden skin contact, your thoughts in a frenzy as you felt Armin's hard cock slip slowly into you. It was only a matter of time before you felt everything inside you—throbbing and twitching from the heat of your walls.

"Good girl," went Armin's voice in a whisper close to your ear before you felt him nibble the shell of it. You groaned at the feel of it, yet also the fact that he was now slowly thrusting in and out of you. "You've been a very good girl, so I guess I'll reward you a little."

 _A little?_ you thoughts repeated, unsure of what that meant. Your own mind didn't pay any attention to that nevertheless, focusing only on the feeling of his cock pounding in and out of you, burrowing deep into you with each and every thrust. Armin's soft grunts and whimpers of pleasure mixed with your own moans and cries of ecstasy.

" _Fuck, you're so darn—Hah!"_ you managed to whimper out before succumbing to even lewder noses coming from deep within you.

By the time he had picked up the pace and was completely ramming into you with full force, making you almost want to scream. You arched your back, feeling yourself being pushed to your limit faster than you had expected. Your head tilted back as you felt tears condensing in your eyelids. It was _so_ darn good—his cock hitting your g-spot like a boxing bag.

" _Armin,_ " you moaned out a little too loudly for your liking, " _I'm coming_."

As if that word was taboo, all motions stopped. You felt him pull out of you, followed by your hands being freed from your hands cuffs. When he took the blindfold off, you squinted at the sudden sight of bright light, and when your eyes had finally focused, you saw how red Armin's face and how disheveled his hair was.

"Why did you stop?" you pouted, looking away to add drama to how you looked like. "I was about to cum! _Idiot._ "

Your boyfriend chuckled in amusement before lightly tapping on your hip. "Why do you want to finish right now and then when we can do a few more rounds, Y/N? Now get on all fours, sweetie."

You felt your cheeks get hot (if they weren't already from the start) as he smirked at you sudden flustered state. You obeyed him nevertheless, excited to have him inside you once again.

_Ayayay, guess who's not sleeping tonight._


	2. Bathroom Affairs (Annie Leonhart & Mikasa Ackerman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dom! mikasa  
> switch! reader   
> sub! annie

**"OH MY GOD, MIKASA!"** you mewled as she proceeded to eat you out on the floor of the bathtub, her tongue slowly and carefully flicking your clit. Her wet muscle felt hot against your skin and only heightened your arousal. " _God, yes, p-please!_ "

You had your back on the tub, legs spread with Mikasa's face between them, pleasuring you with all her might. Moans and whimpers escaped your dirty mouth here and there, together with your partner's name and a few curses. They bounced through the tiles of the bathroom, making the whole room like an opera house.

Mikasa lifted her face from your pussy and gave you a panicked look. "You're too loud, Y/N!" she hissed, her hand resting on your knee. "I swear, someone might hear us and we'll be fucked."

"We're already fucking, though!" you chirped, giggling when the raven-haired heaved a sigh. "Please make me come, _Mommy."_

"Actually, I have something in mind," Mikasa murmured softly, pulling you up with her and leading you to the floor, where you both lay flat, your crotches facing each other. "Let's scissor. Have you tried that yet, baby?"

You shook your head, your eyes fixated on Mikasa as she turned you to your side, lifting your leg as her hips slid in between your legs, bringing it closer so that your clits were brushing against each other. High-pitched moans and whimpers escaped your lips as you continued to gyrate your sexes with one another, desperate to have an intense orgasm.

Little did you know standing right behind the door was a blonde who was quite aroused at the sight of you and Mikasa engaging in sexual activities. Eyebrows furrowed, teeth digging her lower lip firmly, and eyes clouded with desire, Annie watched as you and Mikasa began shimmying your clits even harder, your eyes locked with breathless lewd noises echoing inside the room.

By now, Annie's panties were soaked and she was desperately mashing her thighs, her wetness spreading out even more. The urge to do her own business started haunting her, her mind whispering dirty thoughts to her. _Do it, Annie. Touch yourself. Feel yourself._

At first, she had succeeded in diverting her sexual urges and thoughts away from her mind, but when you cried, " _Mikasa, oh, you're clit feels so good, I can feel it throbbing,_ " Annie began to have second thoughts. One free hand was hovered above her shorts, already rubbing through the layers of fabric unbeknownst to her.

Mikasa cried out as she began to rub more into Y/N's crotch, the latter bucking her hips in response. " _Mmm, Y/N,_ " she cooed softly, biting down her lower lip. Annie's eyes widened as the raven and (h/c)-haired women broke contact from each other, now shifting to a kneeling position where they started kissing and fondling with each other breasts.

 _Oh god,_ Annie thought as she began to purse her lips. _That is so hot._ She squeezed her thighs even more trying to resist the want to touch her own wet pussy. She had done it many times, although in private and definitely not in the hallway of their boarding house. Sure, the other girls that lived with them were all out and it was just the three of them home alone, but still, what if she got caught masturbating to Y/N getting fingered by Mikasa?

All these thoughts that held the blonde back subsided the moment, Y/N started whimpering Mikasa's name out, prompted by cries of pleasure as she gripped the raven-haired's arms for support. " _You like that, Y/N? You like it when I finger your wet hole, hmm?_ "

Y/N gasped, her eyebrows knitting closer than ever. " _Yes, Mommy!_ " she wailed, her breath coming out in a staccato. " _I'm coming! Oh god, y-yes._ "

Annie leaned more into the door to get a better look, only to have the tip of her slipper hook against the spaces on the floor, causing her to stumble forward and barge the door open, surprising the two women who were previously pleasuring themselves. Still on the floor, stomach down, the blonde looked up and caught the horror in Y/N's face and the annoyance in Mikasa's.

They were too surprised to even cover themselves, and from here, Annie sure got a better view of Y/N's ass. _Wow,_ she thought hungrily, _it's perfectly round. Wonder what if she'll moan my name if I slapped—_

"Annie," Mikasa cut Annie's thoughts with a stern voice. "What are you doing? Were you watching us have sex?"

Annie's pale face now burned in brilliant red, quite unable to speak up for herself at the moment. Her whole body was on fire—both in humiliation and extreme arousal. She gulped before responding with, "I-I... I wanted to wash my face b-but... then I see you here... _fucking._ "

You smirked, slowly crawling up to Annie, causing her to swallow a huge lump in her throat as she eyed you from top to bottom. Your fingers brushed through her shoulder blade, causing her to gasp in sudden contact, feeling her core heat up like a fire from a stove.

You noticed how tense she looked and giggled, running your hand down her arm before going horizontal to her crotch, rubbing through the material as you put your mouth closer to her ear. "Do you like that, Annie?" you cooed sweetly, satisfied when you heard her muffling her moans. " _Mmm,_ let them out, baby. Say... maybe you wanna join us?"

Annie's breath hitched sharply when your mouth descended down to her neck, attaching itself to her soft skin, planning on tainting them with love marks all over. But even before that could happen, you heard Mikasa clear her throat from right behind you, making you and Annie turn your heads to her.

"She's joining?" the impatient woman asked, crossing her arms over her chest, an eyebrow quirked with a slight frown upon her face.

You nodded eagerly, a hand reaching out to the bottom of Mikasa's thigh, slowly running your fingers through her delicate skin, teasing her. "The more the merrier! Why don't we try _your_ sex toys, Mikasa?"

The girl blushed, averting gaze to the floor, sheepishly nodding before standing up to leave the bathroom, leaving you and your blonde friend alone. After a few seconds, you redirected your attention back to Annie, pouting innocently before murmuring, "Take off your clothes, Annie! I want to feel your body."

Gulping with reluctance, Annie began tearing every piece of fabric from her body whilst Y/N watched her, hungrily focusing on her chest, then her wet pussy when she spread her legs. "You're beautiful, Annie," you muttered with a genuine smile. "Has anyone ever told you that yet?"

She shook her head. "I-I mean... one person has but he meant it in a... _platonic_ way." You watched as she balled one of her hands in a fist and she caught you raising an eyebrow, so she went on, "It's—"

"Okay, so Y/N," Mikasa interrupted from the door, you and Annie's head spinning towards her, eyes enlarging at the sight of the raven-haired girl holding up a handful of different sex toys ranging from a strap on, a dildo, and a vibrator—all in the color pink. "Which one do you want to use on Annie?"

Annie's cheeks flushed at the mention of her name, nonetheless curious with what Y/N was going to pick for her. Your eyes ran through the obscene toys in Mikasa's hands with delight, pouting. Then your finger pointed at the dildo. "That one! Oh, Annie is gonna love that one."

Mikasa nodded handing Y/N the faux penis together with a bottle of lube, which the latter seized and took no time in pouring a reasonable amount of the slippery liquid, her eyes seductively staring at Annie as she used her hand to stroke the toy, pretending it was real. The blonde bit her lower lip, feeling her pussy tingle in anticipation, excitement, and nervousness all at once.

"Annie, _oh,_ " Y/N moaned as her fingers danced against the tip of the toy. "Is your V-card taken?" To her delight, the other girl nodded shyly, resulting in the corner of Y/N's lips to tug up. "Alright then, that would make things much easier. Now spread your legs and stop mashing your thighs, _Mommy._ "

Annie winced at the vulgar name that was used on her, but she didn't exactly mind being called that for some reason. Without second thoughts, she spread her legs wide enough for Y/N to slither in. The (h/c)-haired got on all fours, sliding closer to her as she positioned the dildo on the other girl's entrance, slowly pushing it in and earning a cry of pain and pleasure from Annie.

"Does it hurt, Mommy?" she asked the person who she currently pleasing her with. "Tell me if I'm being too harsh on you."

Annie shook her head, eyes half-lidded and teeth sinking into her bottom lip. "No, _hah!_ It f-feels... _ah—oh god._ " The toy was fully sheathed inside of her, her walls pulsating and clenching around it. It had been long since something that big was inside her and she honestly didn't even mind if it was much larger than she had taken.

Y/N chuckled, amusement playing in her voice as she licked her lips. "Annie, call me _Baby._ Now tell me, what do you want _Baby_ to do, _Mommy?_ "

Annie was just a breathless mess right now. " _Baby, p-please fuck me hard and fast._ " And that was all Y/N needed to hear into order for her to ram the dildo in and out of the blonde's needy sex, pulling the toy all the way out before slamming it back in, hitting all of the spots Annie had wanted her to hit.

Mikasa couldn't wait any longer, wrapping the strap on around her waist and grabbing Y/N's ass, thrusting the fake dick into her wet pussy like there was no tomorrow.

Their loud cries and grunts of pleasure and desire bounced off the room as they fucked each other, the steam that built the hot atmosphere heightening their arousal, slowly driving them to their orgasms faster than they had anticipated.

Y/N was screaming at this point as Mikasa fucked her mercilessly, feeling her walls tighten around the strap on. " _Oh my god, Mikasa,_ " she screamed, tears forming in her eyelids. " _I love it when you fuck me hard._ "

Annie's once soft whimpers gradually increased in volume before she started crying in ecstasy, her body shaking as she thrashed around like she was trying to extinguish the fire Y/N and Mikasa had set upon her. She clung onto the wrist of Y/N's hand that was thrusting the dildo in her like her life depended on it, her name rolling out of her tongue like it was the only word in her mental dictionary.

" _Y/N,_ " Annie sobbed. " _I'm about to cum—"_ And before she knew it, she started to orgasm, her body arching and her breath becoming staccato-like. Her body trembled as Y/N pulled the dildo out, forcing Annie to watch as she licked the toy off clean with seduction.

She cried as Mikasa moved herself away, unstrapping the cum-covered tool from her waist and collapsing onto the floor, with only Y/N the only one remaining sitting upright.

"T-That was... _intense,_ " Y/N panted out as she crawled over to Annie's side, resting her head on the blonde's stomach. "We should do this more often, right Mikasa?"

The raven-haired grunted in reply, still unable to speak due to fatigue and extreme exhaustion. The (h/c)-haired smiled, closing her eyes to savor the moment.


	3. Three to Tango (Reiner Braun & Zeke Jaeger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dom! zeke  
> switch! reader  
> sub! reiner

**"OI, Y/N! ZEKE'S CALLING** for you," said Colt Grice as he entered the room you were currently sweeping in. "Not sure what's the agenda, but you better get going because he's definitely not one you'd want to keep waiting."

And you knew that last bit, of course. For the past few months, you and Zeke had been meeting in his office quite often, engaging in dare you say _forbidden_ activities that none of your fellow Warrior Candidates are aware of. In fact, you were probably the only one who could admit that he was a beast in the battlefield and in bed too. Too bad you couldn't share that joke with anyone or you'd be kicked off the list of candidates.

You dropped your cleaning bucket and mop by the wall, walking past Colt and into the steps leading up to Zeke Jaeger's office. You had to stop every now and then to check if anyone was following you just in case your suspicions about an encore of forbidden activities were to resume. Knocking on the door, you waited patiently for it to open before stepping into the familiar minty aroma of his office. Oh how you loved that scent; it added spice to the hot sex you would perform over his table.

Closing the door right after stepping in, you took in the sight before you, your breath hitching to find something—or _someone_ —peculiar inside the room other than you and the blond man who had summoned you. It was Reiner Braun—the inheritor of the Armored Titan, now sitting across Zeke's desk. He studied you, making you a little uncomfortable, especially when you went to sit in front of him.

Zeke cleared his throat, his eyes sliding from Reiner to you, pursing his lips slightly. "Ah, I'm sorry, L/N, have I disturbed you? If I have, accept my sincere apologies," he politely said. "There is something we must discuss about and trust me when I say it is urgent."

The emphasis on the word 'urgent' stirred discomfort from within you. "Not at all, Captain," you replied, bowing your head slightly, feeling a little intimidated with all the eyes on you. "Is it on the intel regarding the possible attack of the Eldians from Paradis Island?"

Zeke and Reiner exchanged looks of disbelief, which you weren't sure how to react to. You knew something was up the moment you caught the mischievous glint in Zeke's eyes before he responded with, "Unfortunately, that is not the case, Miss L/N. Reiner...?" He motioned for the other man to speak up.

Reiner shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Are you and Zeke having sex?" he shot at you, a thick eyebrow darting upward in meek curiosity. His words were so direct to the point that it threw you off guard, causing your eyes to enlarge and a gasp to escape your lips. That was enough to be considered as a 'yes' to the man. "I knew it."

"H-How did you...Why...What on earth?" You didn't even know what to say at the moment. All the words have seemingly left your head and neither could you think straight.

"I...found out yesterday," he casually replied, a chuckle from him resonating throughout the room. "Seems to me that someone had forgotten to lock the door." Then his expression went grim. "I'm telling Commander Magath."

You felt as if your soul was escaping your body and you couldn't be bothered to even move a muscle in protest because you were so terrified. Luckily, Zeke was unfazed, still sitting on his chair with a smile. "Say, Reiner," he muttered with a tone that meant 'strictly business'. "Is there anything we can do to...bargain with you, perhaps? Or more likely, is there something Y/N L/N can do to prevent this matter?"

Reiner met your pleading eyes, tears swimming in them as you feared for your and your family's life. A simple objection from him could easily destroy your future. "Well...what _kind_ of things do you do exactly?" he asked innocently as he glanced from Zeke to you. "Offer up and I might consider."

A streak of confidence came dashing in you for some reason as your expression lightened. "I can do a blowjob!" Reiner almost choked at the vulgar word that you had uttered. "That, or watch us have sex while you masturbate."

A blush fell upon his cheeks as he scratched his nape, sheepishly smiling. "Well, Y/N, never had I thought such an innocent-looking girl would be able to utter such lewd words, but alright. Show me what you got."

You smirked at him before sharply turning your head to Zeke, who was already getting out of his desk. You, on the other hand, began stripping yourself off of your clothes, shooting Reiner seductively looks, who only seemed to be more flustered. You were left with nothing on, turning to Reiner, who gave you a good look from top to bottom before averting his gaze. With a smug look on your face, you bent over Zeke's now very clean desk. It was funny, for prior to you being called in by Zeke, you had been fantasizing about your next sexcapade, thus you were pretty much already wet and horny for the man.

"I see you're already... soaked," Zeke whispered into your ear after bending over you, making you shudder a little. You felt him rub a tip teasingly against your entrance as he licked the shell of your ear, a sigh of satisfaction leaving your mouth. "Kinky bitch."

He rammed his thick long cock into you, pulling out almost immediately after before bringing the phallic object back in. You let out a high-pitched moan at that, pressing your head on the hardwood as you clawed on his desk. He continued to thrust into you hard and fast, definitely much more intense than your previous sessions. He hits all the spots you've wanted him to hit subsequently, causing you to cry out in pleasure.

" _Z-Zeke, oh my fucking god!_ " you whimpered as he began pounding your g-spot, giving his love and passion for you in the best way he could think off. " _Oh my god, Daddy, mmm, hah!"_ You continued to mutter strings of cursed to show how good you were feeling. He bent down and nipped on your neck abruptly before silencing your lips with a sloppy and definitely hungry kiss.

All this, Reiner watched from his seat, his pants tightening more and more as your loud moans, whimpers, and meals mixed with Zeke's soft grunts and pants. He swallowed down nervously, trying to refuse his urges to whip his cock out and stroke it at the marvelous action before him. Lewd thoughts started to conquer his brain and he was certain that he just wanted to stand up and pry Zeke away from you and have his own cock burrowed into your pussy.

 _What would it feel like?_ he began to ask himself, unable to resist the urge to unzip his fly and take his cock out, stroking it painfully slow. His eyes squeezed shut as his fingers wrapped around his pulsating cock, bringing his hand up and down, letting his thoughts run wild inside his brain. In his head, he pictured you riding him, hands gripping on his shoulders tightly as you threw your head back in pleasure.

What did a pussy feel like? He started imagining what your hot wet sex would feel like enveloping his cock. _Oh,_ he deprived himself of moaning out loud, deeming that it would be embarrassing to interrupt you. His eyes fell upon your face, his mind absorbing the look you had on your face—the slightly parted lips, the half-lidded eyes, and the hands that gripped the edges of the table for dear life as Zeke pounded into you with so much force that it was enough to shake the sturdy-looking table.

All things had stopped when Zeke withdrew himself from you, depriving you of the euphoria an orgasm would grant. "Time to go fuck the other man over there," he whispered into your ear as you let out a guttural sound of protest. "Come on, be a good girl for Daddy."

You whined in protest, although you obliged, lifting yourself up from the table to stretch your back a little before approaching Reiner, who had withdrawn his hand from his cock, watching curiously as you hovered over him. Your hands gripped the muscles on his shoulder and began squeezing them, hearing the blond sigh in satisfaction. "So...Reiner, what is it that you would like? To impale me...or have my mouth suck your cock?"

He lifted his eyes that had been previously eyeing your breasts to your face, a pale tint hovering above his cheeks. "U-Uh...Impale is a too strong word, but I definitely would love the sound of that."

You giggled, tilting your head a little to the left in hopes that it will strike him a seductive vibe. Preparing to lower yourself into his thick cock, you were abruptly stopped when you heard a knock on the door. Everyone in the room froze in place as if you were all stuck in time.

"Zeke?" went a masculine voice that could only be from Commander Theo Magath himself. "I heard peculiar sounds coming from your office. What's the ruckus about?"

Zeke met your and Reiner's terrified glances before heaving a sigh. "Ah, it's nothing," he uttered loudly, crossing his arms after zipping his pants back up. "I'm just moving things around."

There was silence on the other side for a moment which only heightened the tension inside the room. "I see. We're having an emergency meeting in fifteen. Call Mr. Braun if you must." The sound of footsteps gradually faded until there was no more. Only then were you all able to move, you slipping out of Reiner's lap, quickly snatching your clothes from the floor.

"Well, sorry we had to end this on a sour note," Zeke awkwardly murmured, pushing his glasses up.

You only smirked. "Who says this is the end?"


	4. The Rumbling (Eren Jaeger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dom! eren  
> sub! reader

**YOU WERE CHILLING BY** your bed watching some episode of _Brooklyn 99_ when you heard the door to your bedroom open, your boyfriend Eren stepping in shortly after with a bowl of popcorn on hand. He plopped down the bed beside you, leaning back against the headboard after offering you a handful of the snack.

You were on your stomach the whole time, eyes glued to the television screen, chortling every now and then, your boyfriend joining you at times. In fact, your focus was on that alone that you had failed to notice that Eren was slowly leaning towards your body, his head resting on your back.

"Eren, what are you doing?" you asked as you felt his fingers brush through your thigh, your body shuddering in response. But you already knew what he was up to. What you weren't sure of, however, was if he was just teasing you or if he really was needy. For some reason, you wanted it to be the latter, feeling the right mood to be screaming his name.

He let out a deep chuckle before planting a kiss on one of your thighs. " _Mmm_ , nothing, baby."

You only rolled your eyes, continuing to watch the show in peace...or so you thought. A few minutes later, you felt not one but two hands on your thighs, trailing up and down very gently, fingers brushing like feathers.

"Y/N," Eren whispered, planting a small kiss on your back, "I'm horny."

"As usual," you replied with a monotonous voice, not bothering to lift your gaze from the television. "Nothing new, Eren."

He let out a groan of frustration, squeezing your butt and stroking your back to get your attention. You only ignored him, wanting to finish this episode before entertaining his needs.

When the show finished, all of his caressing and fondling abruptly stopped to your disappointment. You grabbed the remote and pressed the 'off' button, shutting the screen off before turning around and sitting up, sliding yourself close to him.

"Stop grinning, you idiot," you hissed when you saw the huge grin on his face. "I have a challenge for you."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Alright... What is it?"

You smirked. "If you manage to make me surrender to you, then I'll give you a blowjob for the rest of the week, as many as you'd like." You poked his chest with your finger. "But if you fail, we won't do anything sexual for one whole week."

Eren swallowed anxiously, his eyes gazing from everywhere inside the room then you, and that's when a smug look appeared on his face. "That's a challenge, Y/N? You're pretty easy to submit anyway."

You raised an eyebrow, cocking your head to the side. "Oh? Let me remind you that Mr. Jaeger here is a bottom."

"I am not!" he whined. "That was one time."

You silenced him by smashing your lips against his, kissing him with hungry and passion evident. Your hands slowly prodded his chest, trailing down to his abdomen before going off course and slipping underneath his shirt and squeezing his sides. He let out a small groan at that, allowing you to easily slip your tongue inside of his mouth.

Unfortunately for you, because of that, you were caught off guard. He quickly pinned you down the bed, your hands above your head. Your breath hitched as you heard something metal being dragged from your nightstand and the next thing you knew, you were chained to your bedpost, completely vulnerable to Eren.

"This is unfair!" you complained, eyebrows slightly furrowing. He only smirked, slowly hovering you, one hand making his way down south to brush his fingers against the inside of your thigh. You shuddered faintly at the sudden touch.

"So...will you surrender now, Y/N?" he whispered in a raspy tone, staring down at you with green eyes glinting in mischief.

You shook your head harshly, thoughts focused only on one thing—not losing to him. But as minutes went by, it became increasingly harder to keep your word, especially since he would ghost his hand over your crotch from time to time, making sure to press harder on the fabric of your clothes just so he could hit your clit.

"Eren...please don't tease me," you begged, accidentally forgetting that you weren't supposed to be acting vulnerable and needy.

"Oh? Are you surrending already? It's so early into our game, Y/N!" He chuckled, his fingers hooking firmly on the waistband of your shorts and panties, pausing for a moment just to aggravate you before tugging them down.

You sighed when you felt the air hit your bare skin, exhaling sharply at the feel of Eren's fingers raking up and down the inside of your thigh. He pried your legs wide open, but instead of diving in and giving you a good time, he only stared at your pussy, giving you a smug look from time to time.

"Oh, you look frustrated!" he commented in a sarcastic tone, grinning. "Is there something you want, dear?"

You whined, hands struggling in their chains as you held back the urge to break free from them and punish him.

That's when you realized that you really had no other choice but to surrender to him. Closing your eyes slightly, you quietly muttered, "I surrender."

He looked up from your exposed crotch. "Eh? What was that? Can you say it much louder?"

You grunted in annoyance. "I said, _I surrender!"_

That was all Eren needed to hear before he began to unzip his pants, sliding his underwear off with them, his cock springing free from its continents. He let out a relieved sigh while you just lay down in the sheets, staring at it and gulping down nervously. Even though you were no longer new to this, you still couldn't manage to compose yourself whenever you see his _massive_ cock. He caught your eye and a mischievous smile settled on his lips, making you avert your gaze somewhere else.

A hand of his reached down and slid your shirt up until your armpits, exposing your chest to him. You weren't wearing a bra since you never really did at home, but he wasn't complaining. A plus to him since it would be minus the work.

Bending down to your breasts, he took a nipple in his mouth, lightly sucking it before slowly rolling his tongue around it, your other nipple he took equal amount of attention by squeezing and lightly tracing his finger around it. You gasped for air, your body squirming underneath him, the urge to rub your legs together and to break free from your chains suddenly very strong. You felt your womanhood throb in pain and impatience, the desire to have Eren ram inside you very strong.

"Eren...please...put it in," you whined, gritting your teeth together in frustration. It was a pain to have to wait through all these restrainments—you just wanted him to do you right then and there.

Luckily, he was in the mood to oblige, halting everything he was doing, a little to your dismay, but that was alright. He positioned himself by your entrance, shooting you a yearning look before slowly pushing in. Your head fell back, eyes squeezing shut, and your nails dug into your palms.

"Oh shit, you're so damn tight, Y/N," he groaned when he started thrusting in and out very gently. You were unsatisfied though, your legs wrapping around his waist, eyes fluttering open to meet his intense gaze at you.

"Please, Eren, I need you to be rough," you moaned, your last word you cried out as he started to pump even harder, the sound of skin slapping together with sounds of pleasure from you both increasing in volume.

Nails dug against flesh, lips parted to let out different kinds of sounds you didn't know where possible to make, and tears streaming down from all the overwhelming feelings—suddenly, everything was so hard to keep together, your end hastily approaching.

Your back arched, not caring about how loud and embarrassing your moans were. "Eren, I'm coming," you warned him, tugging lightly on your handcuffs, wrists hurting slightly from all the pulling you've done with it. "Eren!"

Your eyes squeezed shut as you felt the familiar sensation pooling greatly in your lower abdomen increase further and further until your body started to tremble, the energy you had once had immediately leaving your body, limbs going limp.

Eren was close to, moaning and sighing relentlessly. He pulled out just in time, his seed sputtering into your abdomen as he rubbed his cock against your labia. You could only pant, suddenly feeling very sleepy from being exhausted.

Once he had cleaned up his cum on your abdomen with several pulls of tissue paper, he lay down beside you, his head resting on your abdomen.

"Eren, can you finally remove my handcuffs?" you whispered, to which he panicked, scrambling in the sheets to reach for the key, unlocking the chains and freeing you from your confinements.

Your hands went limp, resting on your sides. "Well, that was intense," you commented, giggling softly. He smiled at you, green eyes sparkling with delight.

"Now, now, round two?" he teasingly muttered, now hovering above you once again. You laughed, lightly slapping his arm. But you didn't complain; you only let it be.


	5. Who's a Good Girl? (Porco Galliard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dom! porco  
> sub! reader

**"YOU'RE TWO MINUTES LATE,"** your boss Mr. Galliard nonchalantly muttered the moment you walked into his office, his eyes on his wrist watch. "Is time not valuable for you, Miss L/N? You do not take my orders seriously from what I deduct."

You gulped, cheeks painted pink in embarrassment. You couldn't muster the courage to tell him that you were in the bathroom minding your own business when he called for you. That was humiliating and too much information if you could say.

Mr. Galliard sighed, combing his fingers delicately through his hair, a sight you definitely did not want to miss. He looked so hot that way that it sent butterflies in your stomach. Let's just say you've had a slight crush on his handsome face.

Who wouldn't? His dazzling lightly-colored hues that seemed to shine like gems from a treasure chest. Oh how you'd kill to have those fixated on you, probably studying every curve of your body. He was a man with plump peach lips that you dreamed of crashing your own lips into, maybe even imagined them parted slightly as your name rolled off his tongue while he fucked you senseless—

" _Miss L/N!"_ he barked, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "Are you paying attention?"

You looked up from where you were staring into, snapping out of the sinful thoughts that clouded your mind. For a moment, you gave him a blank stare before giving him a nervous laugh. "Y-Yes, I'm sorry, sir. Please continue."

He quirked an eyebrow at you, but decided not to question any further, going back to what he was previously doing—explaining to you a potential project your team would be working on. As the team leader, you were in charge of the primary tasks in each project; in this case, coordinating with your department head, Porco Galliard in particular.

You watched as his fingers ran through the text printed on the paper, each point accompanied with a verbal explanation. At this point, you were just letting your empty head fill in with lewd thoughts. _What would his fingers feel like inside my pussy?_ was one of these thoughts, making you feel the start of a familiar foe warming in your abdomen. Would you arch your back in pleasure when his fingers press on your g-spot? Could he possibly make you cum?

All of these were burrowed deep down in your head—a place where the forbidden naturally resides. You couldn't help but lightly bite down on your lip, fists balled and pressing down on your lap as your thighs mashed together absentmindedly. Oh how you hoped your boss wouldn't notice at all.

Your concentration level was indeed drastically decreasing with every second that passed by, eyes starting to loose focus and finally surrendering to the command to stare at the middle of his pants. You weren't even realizing that they were glued to it until Mr. Galliard spun his head to you and did a double take.

"You're not listening, are you?" he asked, giving you a dull look as his lips curled downwards. You gulped when it changed into a lighter expression however. "Y/N, forgive me for asking, but...have you been staring at me for the past few minutes?"

The way he said your name, in a low, husky tone set fire to your already heated body, the feeling throbbing in your abdomen intensifying. "N-No, sir," you stammered, succumbing to denial. "I'm very sorry, sir."

 _"Liar,"_ he hissed sharply, causing your eyes to widen. "You've mashing your thighs while looking at my crotch the entire time. Don't even try denying that."

You were so taken aback to reply at first, only staring at him with enlarged pupils, unsure of how to respond to that. Part of you wanted to slap yourself for being too obvious, but another told you to play along and maybe you'll get what you want.

_You're absurd, Y/N._

You decided not to show how flustered you are, gulping down a bit of your saliva. "But why does it matter, Mr. Galliard?" you shakily replied, fingers clamping hard on your shirt.

" _Hush_ , call me _Porco_." There was a mischievous glint in his eyes and that's when you knew something was definitely about to happen. You wanted it so badly, but your brain was begging you to not give in and be reasonable. "You're attracted to me, now aren't you?"

You squeaked when he rested a hand on your knee, your cheeks flushing when it was louder than you had expected. Slowly, his lips formed a smirk, eyes going half-lidded.

Sucking in a breath, you tried not to panic as you said, "I-I...Sir, we can't...Not here..."

"So you do?" he asked with an almost quiet tone, bending closer towards your ear and sending a small lick on your earlobe, sending a small wave of shudders down your spine. "I'm not wrong, am I?"

You couldn't even respond; you were breathing heavily as you felt his fingers dance up your thigh, zigzagging from the outer to the inner part and out again, slipping underneath your pencil skirt, up until it tickled the front of your panties. He let out a low chuckle, rubbing through them. A muffled whimper escaped your lips and you had to clap over your own mouth.

"You're already wet?" he asked—more like _growled._ You didn't care what it was; you wanted _more._ "Just what was my staff thinking about, hmm?"

"Y-You, sir," you boldly responded, partly wishing you hadn't said that because it seemed to have boasted his confidence. " _Please_...pleasure me."

You weren't even sure what was going on in your head anymore the moment he hoisted you off your seat and gently put you down on his table, your panties he effortlessly slid down before folding your legs up, standing back to drink in the view of you naked. You were feeling a little frustrated due to the uncontrollable throbbing of your clit, the need for his cock to be inside you growing even stronger.

Those were immediately cut off when Porco said, "Touch yourself for me, darling."

You almost choked on your own spit. "Sir?"

"It's Porco. I said, touch yourself. Show me how much you want me to fuck you, Y/N. Do it and maybe I'll reward you."

It took a while for you to lie back and actually have your fingers delve into the wetness of your pussy. Hesitant at first, you began to stroke your clit in circles, the familiar pleasurable sensation making you moan wanly, eyes slowly shutting. You didn't even realize that you were unbuttoning your blouse and desperately unclasping your bra, a nipple you pinched, sending shocks of euphoria all over your body.

Unbeknownst to you, Porco was now seated on his chair, palming himself as he spectated your journey to hit your high. At some point, he couldn't take it anymore, briskly shimmying himself from the clothes that restricted the lower half of his body, taking his already erect cock which was drooling with pre-cum.

Gently, he wrapped his fingers around it, letting out a satisfied sigh as he continued to stroke it, slowly at first and only picking up the pace when his eyes once again landed on you as you began mewl in pleasure, two fingers buried deep into you. The squelching noises that came with every thrust drove Porco insane and he immediately turned the situation around where your fingers was your pussy.

 _"Oh god, Porco!"_ you absentmindedly cried out as you stopped thrusting, arching a finger up to your g-spot urgently. He sharply inhaled, his hand bobbing up and down, desperate for release. Oh, the glistening folds that coated your pussy. Suddenly, he felt the want to lap them all up and suck on your clit until you screamed to the heavens.

He had _had_ enough.

Standing up from his chair, with you still touching yourself aggressively, he walked towards you, grabbing your hands to get your attention. You stopped and opened your eyes, staring at him before your eyes descended on his massive cock, your breath hitching.

"May I?" he shyly asked, averting his gaze. It honestly surprised you, knowing Porco never showed you this timid side of his. You found it adorable and also incredibly arousing. To that, you nodded your head profusely, instantly feeling the tip of his cock press against your entrance, gently slithering in, getting sucked into your needy hole.

You both moaned softly, with you biting your lip while he let out strings of curses underneath his breath. The moment he was inside you, you bucked your hips towards him, wanting him to move already.

And he did, sliding his cock all the way out before ramming it back in again, a yelp mindlessly coming out of your mouth. You began to moan without shame as he fucked you senselessly, strong hands gripping your legs for support. The sound of skin slapping against each other only made your mind go blank and you began to meet his thrusts out of a growing need.

"Your pussy feels so hot and tight," he groaned, biting down his lower lip right after. One of his hands flew up to cup your breast, gently grasping it. It felt so good that you couldn't help but cry his name out in pleasure, desperately aching for release.

You felt a knot tightening pretty fast inside your abdomen, so you moaned, "Porco, I'm—" before you clenched tightly around him, nails digging into Porco's arm. Your body began to spasm, a wave of fatigue suddenly draining your energy. And with that, to your disappointment too, he stopped thrusting into you. You thought he came, but when he pulled out, you saw the disappointed look on his face.

"We're...done?" you asked with a small pout on your face, feeling frustrated.

Porco only chuckled at first, a hand resting on his hip. "Who says we're done, baby?"

_And that was where your office fantasies began._


End file.
